Love Hurts
by EpIcLyLeGiTnInJa-KHAOS
Summary: When Kagome hurts kikyo will inuyasha desert her? who will be for her. OH WAIT WHOS THAT IN THE WIND...ITS KOGA. here to save the day but in a world where the pain is real who will be there for her in the end OC. koga/kagome lemon for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Khaos: **Well I might as well start this off good ITS MY FIRST FANFIC :D

**Kagome: **Ohhhh im so excited!

**Inuyasha: **Well I dont like this ONE BIT

**Khaos: ***glares at the half breed*

**Inuyasha: ***shrinks in his chair* sorry

**Kago walks into the room and gives kagome a kiss**

**Inuyasha stares in disbeleife **

**Khaos: **hehe well I dont own any of these characters or anything else...akward

**Inuyasha: **KOOOOOGGGGGGAAAAAAA!

**kagomes pov **

The day started amazning kagome woke up next to her amazning boyfriend Koga in pure bliss, she cuddled a little closer to him. Last night was the same as all the other nights they went to the hot spring then came back to kogas den. They never did anything. But they had some amazningly hot makeout sessions. But thats all that ever happened. It was enough for kagome. For now. She knew he wated her as a mate. And she wanted him to know she was ready but he insisted that they wait for her birthday. Only 6 more days and they would be together for ever.

Kogas eyes fluttered open. Kagome surprised him with a breath taking good mourning kiss. Koga moaned in delight this made Kagome wet but she knew it was false hope. Kago noticed how her scent changed and his member hardened. He sat up "good mourning babe." he said in a exasperated voice. Ever since they killed Naraku life just seemed to be amazning. "Koga I think I'm gonna visit songo and miroku today" Kagome said sitting up as well. She missed them so much. But theres a downside about visiting them. Inuyashas always there.

_**flash back** _

"KIKYO!"Inuyasha screams in agony as kikyos lifeless body drops to the ground. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha yells furious "WHY!" he asks tears running down his face. Just moments before Kagome killed Kikyo. "you cheated on me with her. MATED with her when you would come back and say you loved ME" Kagomes voice was monotone. This scared Inuyasha, "Kagome whats gotten into you?" he now notices there was something wrong with her scent it wasnt pure anymore she smelled of Naraku. He was studying her when he noticed it. There was a demonic spider on the inside of her arm and from what he saw it was conecting to her vain. Inuyasha lept at Kagome and grabed her wrist in doing so squishing the spider. Right away Kagome colapsed into Inuyashas arm. But he just laied her on the ground and left her. Koga found her on the ground. And thats when she knew.

_**FLASHBACK ****END**_

Thinking about what she did made her sick. She missed everyone, so so much. She decided then an there that she was gonna go. "Kagome I dont know about that." Koga said very cautios he knew that if he angered her he would be at her wrath. "Koga im going weither you like it or not." Kagome said deadly to see if he would dare try to object. "Ok Kagome on one condition. You cant talk to Inuyasha." he knew it hurt her to talk about him and her seeing him would bring back unwanted memories. "Babe I wont I swear." Kagome gladly made that promise. "thank you Kagome wantme to carry you?" Koga asked hoping she would insist on it "Umm sure." she agreeed

Koga let her down out side of the house. Gave her a kiss and told her he'd be back after dark. Kagome walked to the door and knocked. After a couple of minutes she heard the sound of the door unlocking. Kagome gasped when she saw who opened the door.

The silver hair and ears were a shock to Kagome. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with wide eyes. "H...Hi Kagome what are you doing here?" His voice hadnt changed one bit. "I'm here to see Songo and Miroku and Shipo." Kagome said a little annoyed she broke her promise to Koga. "Oh yea...one second I'll get them right now." Inuyasha said as he walked off. Kagome stood still when she heard loud excited voices.

"KAGOME!" shipo yelled as he tackled her into a hug. "Hey shipo long time no see!" Kagome said hugging him "Kagome is that YOU?" Miroku said as he helped her up and took her into a bear hug. "I think it IS miroku!" Songo said as she waddled out of the house. "Songo your PREGNANT!" Kagome said in supirse. "yup almost 7 months." Songo said smiling to Miroku. 

"So Kagome where have you been all this time its been years!" Songo asked. Kagome diddnt know weither to tell them about he and koga or not. "Yea you smell of that demon wolf Koga." Inuyasha said. He said Kogas name in disgust. "Oh thats because were together, were gonna mate in 6 days on my birthday." Kagome said just to rub in inuyashas face. Everyone seemed to be taken by suprise by this. Songo recovered first. "OHHH Im so happy for you!" she said pulling Kagome into a hug. Then Shipo. "I always knew you were gonna end up with him!" and huged her as well. Then Miroku "Well hes a lucky demon to get you Kagome" and huged her to. Inuyasha had a look on his face. A look between horror. And sadness.

When he finaly spoke the words were mean and cruel "Well thank god I never mated with you, you OBVIOUSLY like demons." Inuyasha said seethingly. Kagome was takin back. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKING TO! YOU cheated on ME so dont be a fucking dick! FUCK I FUCKING HATE YOU INUYASHA!" Kagome said as she stormed out the door leaving a shocked looking inyuasha sitting.

**KOGAS POV! :D**

He was out of his MIND! How could he have just let her go IN there. This close to them mateing. Koga was pacing back an forth a little bit away from the cottage he left kagome in. "I FUCKING HATE YOU INUYASHA!" he winced he knew it was Kagome and the worst part was that she NEVER cusses. He RAN as soon as he heard it. The whirl wind was as strong as ever when he found Kagome she was sitting on a rock crying. He stoped walked up to her and held her. "What happened baby?" he asked her with sorrow in his voice. He HATED seeing her cry. "Inuyasha..." she told him what he said. By the end he was fuming with anger. He set Kagome down and went towards the cottage ready to kick inuyashas MUTT ass.

**Khaos: hehehe I AM evil** **and lazy and tired I mean COME ON ITS 2:49am!**

**Inuyasha: why is everyone gone?**

**Koga and kagome: we fucking hate you**

**Khaos: hey cant we all get along**

***they all start laughing***

**Khaos: anywho plz review I will write more but I need some REVEIWS:D**


	2. WTF?

**Khaos: I have RETURNED...with only 1 review Lil-wolf-gurrl**** you are amazing!**

**Inuyasha: yeaa thanks...*god khaos sucks so bad only 1 review* **

**Khoas: WHAT did you just say?**

**Inuyasha: I said that out loud? SHIT**

**Kagome: GOD inuyasha why are you such a DICK**

**Koga: oh I love it when you say dick **

**Kagome: giggles **

**Inuyasha: I will never be OK with this. **

**Khaos: stays quiet veeerrrryyy pissed off**

**Inuyasha: so khaos aren't you gonna tell everyone how you don't own us? **

**Khaos attacks inuyasha to the ground. And screams in anger**

**Kagome: well she DOESNT own us no matter how bad she wants to **

**Khaos: I actually DO own Kimmy :) **

**Kogas POV **

Koga angerly walks up to the cottage, the stick of the mutt is all over the place. He angerly knocks on the door. How DARE inuyasha hurt his kagome. His WOMAN he has another thing common if he thinks he can get away with that. Shipo answers the door with wide eyes "oh hey Koga kagome left already." he said awkwardly. "Oh I KNOW I need to talk to the mutt!" he said barging into the cottage. Inuyasha was sitting in the main room with his head in his hands. "you fucking MUTT! You hurt my kagome for the last time!" Koga said angerly at inuyasha. Inuyasha looked up and just said "`if you hurt her ill kill you." Koga exploded "YOU hurt her YOU DO everyday she wakes up and thinks about what you did to her. Shes MY woman. Don't ruin her because YOUR womans DEAD." Koga said it hatefully and just as soon as the words left his mouth Inuyasha was on his feet anger flowing off of his body.

"Who the FUCK do you think you are, do you KNOW what its like loosing the woman you love? NO you DONT you got it easy and I just hop you and that CUNT are happy she killed my beautiful Kikyo and for that she deserves to die!" before Inuyasha could disgrace is lovely Kagome koga attacked full force. But instead of finishing him off he stopped "I'm not going to kill you because it would hurt my Kagome and she doesn't need this so soon before we mate." Koga said as he walked away "BUT if you EVER call her ANY foul name again I will NOT spare your life." Koga said before leaving the cottage to find his beautiful.

She was right where he left her. The sight of her made him harden a little bit. Ha quietly snuck next to behind her and kissed her neck. She moaned and turned around. There was a slight hint of surprise when she looked into his eye. He picked her up and carried her to the den, he wanted to tell her some good news and to make sure shed be OK with it. He was ready to mate.

**KAGOMES POV :D**

god I really need to get a hold of myself I shouldn't be crying over INUYASHA! Kagome thought to herself. And now she got Koga into it. She started to cry again when when someone kissed the most sensitive part of her neck. A low moan slipped from her lips she turned around ti see koga. The look on his face made her go wet. He was looking at her as if she was a piece of meat and he just wanted to eat her with his hands. Before she could even mutter a word he picked her up and ran. With the new temptation she arched her head up and planted a kiss on her lover, and whispered "i love you, more then you can imagine." with that he looked at her and ran fasted. Kagome was wondering where they were going and what he was thinking. She closed her eyes for what seemed like a minute.

They came to a stop and Kagome opened her eyes. They were at the den, when she looked back up at Koga he still had that look on his face. The look of hunger, the look of sex. "Koga? Are we doing anything today?" Kagome asked hoping no PRAYING the answer would be yes. She wanted and needed him. She wanted to prove to him that she loved him with all her heart. "I don't want to do anything your not ready for but I would like to mate with you...tonight." Koga said. This surprised Kagome but made her giddy with happiness. She wanted to so so soooo bad, and now it was going to happen! "YES YES YES YESSS!" Kagome said with excitement. She practically screamed in happiness.

**Kogas POV :)**

"I don't want to do anything your not ready for but I would like to mate with you...tonight." he said holing his breath. HOPING shed agree. When the words YES came out of her mouth he went into oblivion. He wanted to shout out in happiness. He smothered her lips with his. And carried her to his den and layed her on the fur and layed on top of her kissing her on her neck leaving red marks all over. He took off her shirt without any reason to stop. He wanted her and all of her and he needed her. She was going to be his forever!***Its gonna go full on lemon so little children close your eyes WAIT you shouldn't be reading this!* **

Kogas breath hissed in when he caught look of his beautiful woman. She was panting out of breath. Fuck I want her NOW. Koga kissed with more force unbuttoning Kagomes pants and pulling them down his breath caught when he saw what she was wearing underneath a bright green thong. But this was like nothing it barley stayed up! He growled in arousal and riped off the tiny piece of clothing. And kissed his way stopping at her breasts and stated to suckle her nipple. This earned him a LOUD moan from his so to be mate. He smirked to himself. And kept at it for a while then went farther down to his destination he kissed each side of her thigh before digging into her core. Her juices were like candy and the more he ate the more he wanted. He felt as if he couldn't be satisfied, Kagome moaned like crazy feeling like she was going to go over the edge, and she did just that. "oh SHIT koggggaaaa!" she moaned/screamed out. Which made koga want more. He was extremely hard and horny!.

**Kagomes POV**

oh yesssss kagome thought as her soon to be lover licked her clean. She wanted more "oh SHIT koggggaaaa!" she screamed as her orgasm started. Then as quickly as it came it left. Koga gave a last lick and sat up. The love in his eyes turned to lust and he stared. "Koga its YOUR turn now" she said and pushed him on his back and crawled on top. He looked in shock "Ka-" but was cut off into a gasp as Kagome put his wolf-hood in his mouth. And took it all in at once. She choked a little but after she got used to it she deep throated him. She earned wolf like growling from koga begging her not to stop. But when she guessed he was about to finish she stopped she didn't want to have him finish she wanted to feel him inside of her. "Why...did...you...stop?" Koga said between pants. He sounded agitated. "i want you to mate me. Now." kagome said demanding. She wanted him more then ever. Koga didn't even hesitate. He pounced on Kagome. He kissed her and didn't hesitate when he entered her.

Kagome gasped in pain and wanted more and more. "Go faster baby I want it harder!" she begged koga. And he happily complied. Kagome started to pant getting closer to her end. She grinded and met his powerful trust. It started to get out of control. He was rough and hard and did animalistic growls. His eyes started to glow red and his fangs grew and and he Roared and bite into Kagomes neck. The pain wasn't anything and she was crying. Not from sadness, but happiness he was hers and she was his. And they would be together forever. His seed filled deep inside of kagome. And Koga collapsed on top of her. "i love you so much and now your mine...forever"***Lemoniness is done for this chapter. Little children may open their eyes. Even though they shouldn't be reading this***

"i love you to. Forever and always." kagome said outa pure bliss. She was just so happy about all of this. She didn't even realize there was someone else in the room. Kagome saw this girl and sat up. Koga noticed her alarm and looked in the same direction. He gasped*so he knows her* kagome thought. She could tell because the look and the girl was pure anguish. This girl was beautiful. Tan curvy. She looked native American. She was a wolf demon. And Kagome was positive koga knew her.

**Kogas POV**

"i love you. Forever and always." hes new mate said to him. God he loved her so so much. It was hard to believe he could ever be this happy he felt as if he could fly. But then suddenly Kagome went tense and sat up, staring at a point. Thats when Koga looked up and saw her...Kimmy. "Who the HELL are you?" kagome demanded. Koga winced she sounded furious. "i could ask YOU the same thing!" Kimmy replayed. He voice hadn't changed a bit. She was still beautiful. "Kimmy I think you should leave for now." Koga said in a calm voice. Even though he wanted to scream at her to leave him and his mate alone. "ko...koga how could you mate with a HUMAN what about us. What we planed. We were arranged to be together. We've 'tasted' each other." Kimmy said quietly. Koga winced at the look Kagome gave him " what is she talking about Koga?" kagome asked deadly monotone. Her voice scared Koga. Scared him so bad he got chills up his back. "kagome this is Kimmy, shes my old lover." koga wished he never said those words. Both girls stared daggers at him.

**Kimmy's POV hehe**

Oh I cant WAIT I get to see Koga after so long Kimmy thought to herself. The last time they saw each other. It was the best day of her life.

**FLASH BACK**

"Oh koga I don't want to leave but I don't have a choice. I love you with everything in my body." Kimmy said to her lover and soon to be mate Koga. She planted a passionate kiss on his lips leaving him wanting more. "Oh Kimmy your my everything if I didn't have you in my life I would be nothing." koga said and I believed him. With that I kissed him and moved his fur and sucked his manhood. Koga moaned her name out which made her more determined to finish him off his seed filled her throat. It tasted so yummy. In one swift movement Koga was in between Kimmy legs licking her clit and making her moan like crazy. She never felt like this before. But the more he licked the more she moaned. Suddenly there was a knot in her stomach. "koga I'm gon...gonna cum" Kimmy said as Koga licked and sucked. He stuck I finger into her core. Finally it was to much for Kimmy to handle she fell over the edge. "KOGA I FUCKING LOOVVEE YOU!" as she came. "we will always be together right?" Kimmy asked koga "of course ill be waiting for you until you return to me." Koga promised his lover."

**FLASH BACK ENDS**

Kimmy expecting to see her lover with open arms sees him mating with another person . A HUMAN she cant even say anything when she sees them. Kimmy could feel her heart break into a million pieces. She cant even do anything. "who the HELL are you." the human says to Kimmy. How DARE she talk to me like that. Its as if she doesn't know who she is. " I can say the same for YOU." Kimmy said very pissed off. "Kimmy I think you should leave for now." Koga says calmly. "ko...koga how could you mate with a HUMAN what about us. What we planed. We were arranged to be together. We've 'tasted' each other." Kimmy said in pain. Her heart felt as if it was on the ground and nothing could ever put it back together. She was hurt and in pain. And by the looks of this human she was in utter shock from what I said. Hmmmmm guess koga doesn't tell her everything Kimmy thought.

**Khoas: SORRY I couldn't make it a happy ending it just couldn't work but don't worry it'll get better**

**Kagome: make sure you review _goes back to kissing Koga _**

**Inuyasha: yea review it will make my life a helluva lot easier. **

**Kimmy:...why am I here again?**

**Koga: AHHH MAKE HER LEAVE.**

**Khaos: REMEMBER TO REVIEW! **

**Kagome: we love you all...**

**Koga: except inuyahsa!**

**Khaos: also before I leave can you guys give me ideas about how the story should go? Who should end up with who. That kinda stuff THANK YOUZ 3 .!**


	3. Diddnt Expect THAT!

**Khaos:... oookkk so I asked for advice to make my work better. AND thank you so much InuLover53 you helped me out :D**

**Inuyasha: you sound like a child**

**Koga: ….you kinda do...**

**Kagome is sitting away from koga **

**Kimmy: ummm...can I leave now?**

**Inuyasha: WHO is THAT?**

**Khaos: I sadly dont own any of theses amazning characters **

**Kimmy: Besides me of course**

**Khaos:of course**

**Khaos: sorry about the weird crazy like twist I put in there itll work out I just thought of something where everyones happy :D **

**Kagome: that sounds unlikely**

**Kagomes POV**

Whoa they did stuff together kagome thought. ".HECK!" she yelled at koga the newfound fury the new commer had given her was almost to much to bare. Kimmy was standing there akwardly the look on her face looked as if she had just seen on of her pack die. I STILL cant believe the TASTED each other kagome thought. He who was supposed to be pure but then was not "look Kimmy I dont know how to say this but...we cant be together I love Kagome with everypart of my body and more. Theres NOTHING I wouldnt do for her. I loved you I truly did but...I love Kagome more. Please understand no please if you will leave so I can be with my new found mate." Listening to Koga made Kagome tear up this made her know truly that he loved her. He loved her and aleays wanted to be with her and now she'll always know that. But knowing that that she wolf was with him made kagomes stomach churn. She was his first love and Kagome felt as if he would love her for ever and that made her heart pound harder then anything in the world. I was staring at my mate my love everything . I looked over at kimmy and she had tears streaming down her face in her eyes he was the same I feel for how she feels if the same thing happened to me I would break down. Like as I knew it would end. And by the way she was breathing. Thats how she felt. It was the sadest thing ive seen in the world. Kagome was thinking everything at once and when she was in the deepest thought Kimmy ran off in tears.

She was the fastest thing kagomes seen in her life She set her eyes on Koga who looked hurt. "Koga who was she?" she asked trying to stay calm she knew if she lost her cool she might lose her love. "Shes my old love. Before I met you I was with her, we planed to mate but then I met you and I fell in love, and I relized that what me and her had wasnt real love it was something that we came up with to pass the time. Please relize Kagome I love you now and only you." Koga said said looking deeply into her eyes. His blue orbs* made her squirm where she was sitting Koga then kissed her lips. His lips tasted of sweet but so good it made kagome moan "Oh Koga I dont even know what to say but I love you so much my mate." she said smileing this made her feel alive being with her mate and knowing they were going to be together for all eternity. She loveed him so much she decided to crawl on his lap and cuddle for a little bit.

"Kagome would it be ok if I went to talk to her? You can come with me I just want to make sure shes alright." Koga said in a tone that made kagome think that he feared she would never trust him again. Kagomes mind wondered around the thought of letting her newfound mate run off to his ex lover but he trusted Koga so she bobbed her head to show her trust in her wolf. "Just dont cheat on me Koga I dont know what Id do if I diddnt have you." Kagome closs to tears just thinking about him leaving her. She wouldnt make it if that happened she NEEDED him LOVED him. There was just no way he could leave her it would break her into a milion pieces her heart would die. She would be left alone in the world just like inuyasha "Kagome there is no reason I would ever cheat on you I have all I need here with you. Your amazning your my light, you make me crazy I'd never leave you." Koga said with 100% truth kagomes heart went in hyperdrive she felt as if she was the only one in the universe for koga and her for him. "Koga ok you can go, i'll stay here and sleep. You wore me out." Kagome said with a slight smile playing on her lips it was the truth he was amazning in bed his animal showed and I wanted more of it. Koga chuckled "better get used to it, cause I can get pretty rough." she said with a wolfish smile (Yes because hes a wolf demon)

Koga left after that, leaving me on my own in our den the smell of the forest suronded me as I lay on my side the soft furs beneith me brushed against my bare skin. My neck was sore but I loved my new marks they showed everything our love was and how much he loved me and I loved it that much more. I just wish I was a demon so he could be himself around me not have to hold himself in when hes maiking love to me, I feel weak as a human, "UGH I HATE this!" maybe someday I can be a demon for him turn to the dark side and show him how much I love him. I bet I could find a way to. For some reason she felt as if some one was in her mind siting there listening to her thoughts, probing through her deepest darkest secrets. But no one can do that thats immpossible I reasured myself. She fell asleep and her mind seemed to be sucked into a black hole. She was falling and nothing was going to catch her. "KOOGAAA" she screamed but there was no sound. She was scared and diddnt know what was happening.

Kimmys POV

The words Koga said ran through her head, she just ran trying to run the words out of her head. Ran faster then she ever ran before her head was filled by a NEW voice this one less painfull to hear. "Who the hell are you and why are you crying infront of a hot spring." a silver haired half demon said to her. He had fuzzy ears that seemed to twitch at every little thing "Half Demon. fuck off" she said with a sneer in her voice. She diddnt need a HALF demon talking to her like that. GOD he was just annoying her. She WANTED to kill him he looked like she felt, heart broken like his lover just stepped on his heart and twisted. Thats when she noticed he was naked. "WAOH PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" she said turning around her face turning red out of embarrassment but s . Gosh its not as if she wanted to star at his washboard absperfectly carved into his abdoman Or his farly large member. She started to go wet. WHAT THE HELL no I DONT like this half demon! I DO NOT! GOD she was having a mentle fight about all this .

"Well sorry if I was taking a bath and you RUDLY came over and interupted me" he grumbled but instead of putting clothes back on she heard the sound of splashing and water moving she turned arounf to see he went back into the hot spring. "care to join me?" he said with a smile on his face. "You WISH half demon." she said she almost whimperde because she was going aginst every part of her body saying yes. She LONGED to bath with that godlike body.. "OH sure I do but you stink and you MIGHT wanna take a bath. I mean im not attractced to you AT ALL but hey if you wanna try some stuff im all for it." he said temptingly then getting out quickly to get something to eat after he ate it he went back to the hot spring showing his amazning ass. She went even more wet at that sight.

"well I guess I could join right?" she said sliping out of her clothes keeping her eyes on the mutt the entire time, he was watching her like a wolf stares at its prey, and that thought have her chills as if someone droped ice cold water down her back and that made her want to go in the water even more. This could be interesting. She thought to herself. She slowly sliped into the hot spring even thought she wanted to run and jump into his arms. Inuyasha was looking like he was holding himself back from something , he looked at if what he saw turned him on. She was flattered and a little turned on by this thought. He is really really attractice. His looks made her mouth water and her innerthighs tingle . "So half demon you gotta name?" she said outa wonder. She heard stories about a half demon__killing Naraku but up until now she believed them as just that. Stories. But being around this half demon made her suspect those stories as truth

_**Inuyahsa POV**_ **( I know its weird so many POVS sorry :( )**

God im so STUPID I hate this why am I so mean to Kagome. OH YEA she killed my mate. He reminded himself this thought was branded in his head. The thought of his kikyo dead made him want to cry and the way she dies maade him want to bring naraku back to life just to kill him again. He wanted vengince and the only way to get that was through kagome. He knew it wasnt kagomes fault but when ever he was around her the only thing he could think about is her over kikyos dead bodice. But the problem seemed to be that he loved Kagome more then most things he had in his life but he couldnt love the peson that killed his mate, it was wrong and he owed kikyo that much. When he left her that day he left the only 2 woman he ever loved and he did so with pride. I now know I will love kagome forever and always. But shes with Koga which hurts me the most. Inuyashas thought were getting intense when he smelled a wolf demon he growled thinking it was koga but when he looked up he saw it was a girl. A HOT girl at that. She was crying.

"Who the hell are you and why are you crying infront of a hot spring." he said out of pure frustration he was very pissed off and trying to relax and all he needed was a stupid wolf demon to bug him in his bathing. He sniffed again and past all the forest and wolf smell he could tell that she was getting excited at the look of him naked. He was positive that if he wasnt red from the hot water. He would be red out of emmbaressment. He studied her face she was beautiful native american with long black hair that was the color of ravens. What surprised him the most were her eyes a beautiful bright green color. "Half Demon. fuck off" her voice was rough from crying and running. From as far away as he was he could smell her breath it was antoxicating, he couldnt quite put his nose on the smell though. She was extreamly turning him on it took everything in his power to resist her. She was different then kagome or kikyo not better but different. The qualities were just the opposite. "WAOH PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!"she exploded. That woke me up from him trance. he then relized he was naked so he hurried into the hot spring. he could tell she was staring at me when he walked into the water and the smell of her innertighs seeped into my nose.

"Well sorry if I was taking a bath and you RUDLY came over and interupted me" he said wondering if she would join him in the water. That would be fun, he thought. What the hell. He thought then asked "care to join me?" he started to smile because the chances of her agreeing were slim. You WISH half demon." she said dissipointing him but this wasnt over yet he KNEW he could convice her...somehow. "OH sure I do but you stink and you MIGHT wanna take a bath. I mean im not attractced to you AT ALL but hey if you wanna try some stuff im all for it." he lied a little in the begning he knw he wanted to be with her all together. At that moment he relized he was starving. He got out of the hot spring to get some food. he quicking ate the food not even savoring the taste. He could feel kimmys eyes on him like daggars. They were stabing his back as he got back into the water and turned to her."well I guess I could join right?" she said gettig naked . His dreams were ansered and he stared at her while she sliped from her furs and slowly went into the water. He wanted to just grab her a screw her right then and there. After she got into the water she asked him a question "So half demon you gotta name?" she asked questionly.

He was about to ansewer when he heard a loud growl coming from behind him. He quicky turned around to find koga standing there. With anger flowing off of him. But just as soon as it came it left. And his head lifted and he whined. "Kagome." that name made kimmy growl and me go to full attention. "Whats wrong with Kagome?" he asked full on matelike. He checked himself and reminded that he WASNT her mate koga was. "Her life force feels as if its fading away." koga said before running towards the way to his den. Without word inuyasha got out and ran to his robes. "Sorry but I need to find out whats wrong with kagome." he said to a crying kimmy he knew she wasnt crying because of him. With another apologetic look he followed after koga hoping kagome was alright.

*thank you InuLover53 with that little bit of wording:)

**Khaos: alright a little bit of a cliff hanger!**

**Inuyasha: hey kimmy wanna sit with me?**

**Kimmy:what she says:I'll pass what shes thinking: ILL DO ANYTHING WITH YOU**

**Kagome still out like a light**

**Koga looks at her whimpering**

**Khaos: ok I think I make it a little better this time with the help of InuLover53. **

**Koga: WHEN IS SHE GONNA WAKE UP! **

**Khaos: ha...ha.. ummm I havent got that far yet. *shys away* **

**Koga: WHAT THE HELL!  
Inuyasha: So kimmy hows it going**

**Khaos: OH and umm kimmy left...sorry Inuyasha but she'll be back dont worry.**

**Inuyasha gets all depressed**

**Khaos:oh its alright I dont think she likes you anyway**

**Inuyasha: *GASP* **


	4. Wait You was dead?

**Khaos: ok it has come to my attention that a lot of people have read my story. **

**Inuyasha: SHOCKER**

**Khoas:But why no reveiews. Do you NOT want me to write do you not like it I mean help me help you**

**Kimmy: maybe they Dont like you and are just saving you the trouble**

**Khoas: I think your gonna get killed off this chapter -.-**

**Inuyasha: NOOOOOOO**

**Kimmy: WHAT no you CANT kill me off! Theres something going on if you couldnt tell**

**Koga: Kagomes gonna wake up soon right**

**Khaos:most likely**

**Koga whimpers **

**Inuyasha: you need to make up your mine. I want to see kagome already**

**Kimmy: _GASP_**

**Khaos: WOW inuyasha make up your damn mind**

**Koga: You will NEVER talk to her again**

**Inuyasha: fine im good with kimmy shes my girl now **

**Kimmy stays quiet**

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER!**

**Inuyahsas breff part in this chapter**

He was about to ansewer when he heard a loud growl coming from behind him. He quicky turned around to find koga standing there. With anger flowing off of him. But just as soon as it came it left. And his head lifted and he whined. "Kagome." that name made kimmy growl and me go to full attention. "Whats wrong with Kagome?" he asked full on matelike. He checked himself and reminded that he WASNT her mate koga was. "Her life force feels as if its fading away." koga said before running towards the way to his den. Without word inuyasha got out and ran to his robes. "Sorry but I need to find out whats wrong with kagome." he said to a crying kimmy he knew she wasnt crying because of him. With another apologetic look he followed after koga hoping kagome was alright.

**Kogas POV**

He was running with the scent of his ex lover filling his nose. She almost ruined everything he loved Kagome and she almost lost trust in him. It took everything in himself to not kill kimmy where she stood. But now those harsh curt words played over and over in his head. He diddnt mean to say it like that. And he could tell by the pained look on Kagome she knew how she felt. FRICK. He thought to himself. He just hoped her heart wasnt TO broken. But the look on her face. And the smell of her tears begged to differ. He was running with the wind blowing his raven like hair around. He diddnt have time to put it in a ponytail. The soft ground was pounding under his feet when he caught the smell of the mutt inuyasha. It was faint but it mixed in with Kimmys. He stoped and sniffed the air while looking around. Beyond the smell of the forest there was a smell of lust.

That was when he noticed the furs on the ground. They belonged to kimmy, not to much far away he saw the Mutts robes. This made him growl, the thought of the mutt touching the girl he touched made him sick. It wasnt as if he still loved Kimmy but she deserved better then the muttthe deserved a pure breed. His thoughts were put to a stop when he saw an unsettleing sight. Kimmy and inuyasha in a hot spring together. He growled which got him both of there attentions the looks on there faces were like a kid getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar. But before he could say anything he felt something wrong with his mate. She was fading away loosing herself. Koga lifted his head and whined "Kagome." Kimmy growled at the name and inuyasha went tense. "Whats wrong with Kagome?" Inuyahsa demanded. This made Koga see red, I should teach him a lesson about MY mate he thougght to himself. But Kagomes life force was getting weaker and weaker as she faded to the nether world. "Her life force feels as if its fading away." he said and with that he pushed his feet off the soft ground and ran. Then his body went cold at the feeling of his mate leaving this world to the next.

"KKAAGGOOMMEE!" he howled into the night sky his mate was in the nether world and he could feel it traveling. He hurringly ran to their den where Kagomes body lay on the fur. Koga walked up slowly to the bed and cruppled to his knees. His beloved mate had died. WAIT he could see her chest moving. Relief hit him like a wave in the ocean. How could this be he life force is completely gone but here she lay right before his very own eyes. He shock his mate to wake her up but she wouldnt wake. She just lay there in deep slumber her lips full and her eyes softly shut eyes her hair a mess but it made koga think she was the most beautiful thing in the world. He could tell that her life force was gone but she was alive. Just then he smelled something the smell of death a few feet away from their den. Koga smelled this and RAN to find the owner of this stench, to his suprise he found kikyo! She had a devilish grin on her face and she was beinging to laugh. "How are you living?" koga asked out of utter shock. He was truly wondering this she died and he saw her only a few feet away from kagome.

"Just returning the favor to a wrech, dont worry shes not ." she said before going into a evil laugh. Koga on normal standards would never hit a woman but when it involved his mates life he decieded he would change that for a moment. With that koga punched Kikyo right in the face but with the force of the blow he hurt his own hand and kikyo looked as if nothing happened. "What are you woman?" he said with anger filling him. He could feel his eyes start to glow. "well im not alive and im not dead. Im like your wrech of a mate." she took me away from my body now Im doing the same to her." she said with venom in her voice. "She took me from my mate now im taking her from hers." she said. But something poped into Kogas mind "BUT IT WASNT HER! You must know that? It was naraku taking over her body. And you CANT blame her for that. She diddnt even know what she was doing. Please help me bring her back, I need her she complets me PLEASE." koga begged practicaly getting on his knees. "k...ki..kikyo?" A voice from behind said all the pain and love in that voice made koga look to see who it was.

_**Inuyashas POV**_

After Inuyasha got his fire rat robes on he went after Koga. Kagome couldnt be dead she COULDNT be. He thought to himself. The thought of the other woman he loved dieing made him want to scream in agony. He still could barly think about loosing his kikyo and if he lost Kagome he would die himself. Inuyasha got to the den only to see Koga run out. Before he could follow he had to know if Kagome was alright. He walked slowly in the den, there was a lingering smell of sex and must in the room that made inuyashas stomach churn. And there Kagome was laying there on the bed looking like a priestess in her sleep more so then in person. He remembered when she used to lay with him under the stars until they fell asleep. Something about her was different, she was breathing he could tell this before he walked next to the bed. She looked empty, like the look kikyo had. Alive but not alive. Dead but not dead. In mid thought he heard Koga talking to someone. And the returning voice was one he could never forget.

Inuyasha hurried out of the den to see if the owner of the voice was who inuyasha despreatly wanted it to be. As soon as he left the den the smell of rotting flesh hit him, the smell was over bearing he felt as if he was to puke from the disturbing smell. He's mind was so much on the smell he diddnt notice where he was. Koga was right infront of him, and the person before koga made inuyasha suck in his breath. "K...Ki...kikyo?" he stuttered out of his mouth at last, she looked the same. But that was where the smell was coming from. "What are you doing here your d..dead" he stuttered out again. Kikyo looked up at inyuasha and the look that was on her face was pure happiness. She looked as if someone had just given a child sweets. "Oh my love, I was afraid I would never see you again but here you are right before my eyes! Do not worry I have gotten that WRECH back for tearing us apart."she said with vingince this wasnt the kikyo he knew and loved. "what are you talking about. YOU did this to kagome?" he said with horror in his voice. The reason he hadnt ran over to his mate was because he looked at her and there was no bond there was death and her face might have been the same but she wasnt the same kikyo.

"Of course I did! She took us apart and for that she deserves to know what it feels like!" she said and inuyasha winced. "Please help me get her back. PLEASE" Koga begged kikyo. "Just tell me how and I will leave you be!" he tried again. "You want to know how to bring her back? The ONLY way to bring her back is for a unmated person to pass to the netherland and bring her back with them. I will help you put the person to the netherland and bring them back ONLY BECAUSE I see the pain in my inuyashas eyes when he thinks that kagomes helpless." She said looking straight into his eyes. He had decided this DEFINATLY wasnt his Kikyo but he would stay with her until kagome was back and walking around. He diddnt WANT to use kikyo but he MUST if he wanted to see her. Kikyo walked past koga who was looking into the sky in deep thought and went straight to inuyasha and wraped her arms around him. The smell engulfed her, but he huged her back. She tried to kiss him when he heard a gasp. He quickly turned around to see kimmy. "No its not what it looks like!" he tried to say but with that kikyo backed away from him. "it isnt?" she asked with pain in her voice.

_**Kikyos POV**_

It was good to be back. The day she died was horrible now she wanted revenge from the WRECH that took her life from her.

_**FLASH BACK PARTY!:D**_

Kikyo and Kagome ran into each other. Kikyo knew something was different with kagome. Something was wrong and she knew it but she was to calm she couldnt bring herself to do anything about it, and that got her killed.

Kagome walked up to kikyo and griped her throat tight. This caught kikyo off guard. "Kagome what are you doing!" she said hardly able to breath and starting to see stars. "Ending your life. After your gone inuyasha will be mine." Kagome said monotone, kikyo could tell she wasnt herself. She was acting like a demon and her usual chocolate brown eyes were grey, as if she was asleep. "Kagome your not yourself please let me down." kikyo tried to reason with her but it wouldnt work. She tried force but kagome was unhumanly strong. Kagome tired of the chocked and put her hand to kikyos head and preyed. Kikyo didnt know what was happening but all of a sudden she was increadably tired. She started to drift into oblivion. When she started to fall she screamed for her mate but nothing happened she fell and no one caught her. "KKKIIIKKYYOOO!" she heard from a distance but she was already gone into the netherland.

_**FLASH BACK PARTY OVER D:**_

kikyo remembered that day very well. She went to the netherland a place of void and space. And stayed there for years. When one day she was visited by a women who said it was time to get revenge. And grabed he hand and pulled her back to the place she was left once before. Her body was discusting it had been left and eaten but what was left had been reconstucted into a firm strong body by the woman who brought her back. When she was ready the woman told her the right direction to find the wrech that took her from her beloved inuyasha.

She found her in a wolf den and she quickly found out that she mated with a wolf demon. This was getting better and better she thought to herself. Now SHE will know what its like to be away from her mate for years beyond end, the pain she felt now kagome will feel it. She knew what to do now all she needed to do was wait for he mate to leave. And then I will go my physchic attack. To her suprise a woman left first then the wolf prince ran out shortly after leaving his newly made mate alone. Kikyo laughed to herself. And layed her priestess spell on kagome, she was already tired it diddnt take long before she started to fall against the darkness. As soon as she fell kikyo heard a howl in the distance. This was her mate and she knew it. She had a little while before he would make it to her. And when he did he would be in for a suprise.

To her suprise the wolf demon was KOGA the wolf prince when he saw her shock wenr across his face "How are you living? " he asked her she wanted to laugh in his face but she composed herself knowing that would only make him angery "Just returning the favor to a wrech, dont worry shes not ." she diddnt answer his question but answered the one playing in his head. This was the truth and she didnt regret it. To her suprise saying that got her punched in the face. She diddnt feel anything but it obviously hurt koga more then she was hurt and THAT made her want to laugh even more. "What are you woman?" he asked her, that question was one she diddnt know the complete answer of the wolf was getting anger and she could tell by the way his eyes glowed his innerwolf was showing. "well im not alive and im not dead. Im like your wrech of a mate."she answered to the best of her ablility it wasnt a lie. "she took me away from my body now Im doing the same to her." she decided to add. She hoped he was hurting as bad as her inuyasha did when he found her. "She took me from my mate now im taking her from hers." she said for more of an angle this is what she deserves she NEEDED to know what it felt like it! "BUT IT WASNT HER! You must know that? It was naraku taking over her body. And you CANT blame her for that. She diddnt even know what she was doing. Please help me bring her back, I need her she complets me PLEASE." the wolf begged. This was new information to her she had no idea. Now knowing this made her regret attacking kagome.

"k...ki..kikyo?" a voice said from behind us. This voice was unforgetable. It was her inuyasha! She knew it anywhere this made kikyo umbelevabley happy What are you doing here your d..dead" he said those words stung kikyo she felt as if he diddnt even care that she was alive again."Oh my love, I was afraid I would never see you again but here you are right before my eyes! Do not worry I have gotten that WRECH back for tearing us apart." she said with all the love in her heart she hoped he understood she was doing this for there love. Instead of returning the loveingness he just said "what are you talking about. YOU did this to kagome?" he looked horrified. He said her name like she was his mate like he was in love with her! This made her hurt why hadnt he come to embrase her. She needed him and he just looked at her like she was a different person all together.

"Of course I did! She took us apart and for that she deserves to know what it feels like!" she said angery why wasnt he happy! He winced at her voice and the wolf continued to beg. "Please help me get her back. tell me how and I will leave you be!" he tried the look on inuyashas face was one that was hoping that she would agree this confused kikyo more and more so she just gave in to the mourning wolf. "You want to know how to bring her back? The ONLY way to bring her back is for a unmated person to pass to the netherland and bring her back with them. I will help you put the person to the netherland and bring them back ONLY BECAUSE I see the pain in my inuyashas eyes when he thinks that kagomes helpless." she said looking into her mates eyes. But the look in his eyes wasnt pasionate at all it was one of relief. So to make his know that they were still together she walked past the wolf and huged her lover. He stiffened at first but then gave into the love anf embraced her back. She was going to kiss him when a gasp interupted her. She turned to the noise to see a beautiful wolf girl. The same girl she saw leaveing the den before but this time she could see her face. Her green emrald eyes were red from tears. And now they seemed to be coming back. "No its not what it looks like!" inuyasha started to say. This made kikyo back up. What did he mean, OF COURSE it was what it looked like. They loved each other they were mated and they were embraceing "It isnt?" she decided to ask pain filled her voice

"NO kikyo thats not what I meant. What I mean is that she was sad before and I left. I diddnt ditch you for anyone I was honestly worried." he said trying to cover it up. Kikyo let it pass for now. And the wolf girl seemed to relax a little bit. "So whoes going to be the unmated person to retreave your kagome?" she asked koga who had stayed scilent " I was thinking about that and the only one I can think of is...you kimmy" he said looking up at kimmy. Kimmy just looked confused. But inuyasha tensed up. Kikyo just stayed where she was wondering if she was going to get her inuyasha back.

**Khaos: Yawn this took me FOREVER!**

**Inuyasha: remember to reveiew or else we will never hear the end of this**

**koga deep in thought**

**Kimmy: koga... I shall DO IT! *spoiler alert***

**Khoas: anywho PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEEAASSEE REVIEW! Please with a cherry on top**

**Inuyasha: so childish**

**Kimmy: so Inuyasha who was that woman you were with**

**Inuyasha: OHH no one hehe**

**Kimmy: she diddnt LOOK like nothing *diddnt smell like nothing either * **

**Inuyahsa: shes an old flame nothing more**

**Kikyo: oh REALLY now. **

**Khoas: KIKYO LEAVE THIS IS NOT A PLACE FOR YOU**

**Koga: whats that smell**

**Kimmy: you STINK**

**Kikyo: this is boring I am leaving this place**

**Khaos: anywho review I KNOW PEOPLE ARE READING THIS JUST CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON SAY TYPE SOMETHING IN AND WILL BE HAPPY!**


	5. Authors NOTE

**Hey sorry I know it seemed like I was putting on anouther chapter and well...ALOT OF PEOPLE HAVE READ THIS...for me that is. And um well I know how my storys have been like SUPER like crazy and I wanted to apologize if you guys like my craziness tell me and ill tone it down but if you like it and want more tell me cuz I want to make this story awesome but I need some help. So if you like the cliff hanger madness tell me or if you just want to know the end also tell me. -Khaos**


	6. Death Is Only A Phase!

**Khoas: OMG im happy WANNA KNOW WHY? CUZ ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REVEIWED ARE AMAZING I LOVE YOU!**

**Inuyahsa: yes you saved my ass**

**Koga: *Sigh * Kimmy WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE! I want my Kagome back in my arms**

**Khaos: just so you readers know. When I saw all the reviews I SCREAMED my mom was like WHO DIED**

**Kimmy: ugh why am I the one getting your mate. OH YEA cuz im a NICE person -.-**

**Khaos is on the brink of crying from joy**

**Inuyahsa: why are you so emotional**

**Khaos: I JUST AM GOSH. But something funny is no one would be able to guess my age**

**Koga: is that a challenge?**

**Khaos: YES IT IS! For whoever guesses my age I will do something for. Write them there own special character in the story! Your character will be yours!**

**Inyuasha: you heard it guys. Are you up for the test**

**Khaos: BTW I dont own any of this *TEAR ***

**Kimmy: but me**

_**Previous Chapter**_

**kikyos POV**

**"NO kikyo thats not what I meant. What I mean is that she was sad before and I left. I diddnt ditch you for anyone I was honestly worried." he said trying to cover it up. Kikyo let it pass for now. And the wolf girl seemed to relax a little bit. "So whoes going to be the unmated person to retreave your kagome?" she asked koga who had stayed scilent " I was thinking about that and the only one I can think of is...you kimmy" he said looking up at kimmy. Kimmy just looked confused. But inuyasha tensed up. Kikyo just stayed where she was wondering if she was going to get her inuyasha back.**

**Kimmys POV**

The sight of Inuyahsa hugging another woman made her gasp. She was already crying because he choose _kagome_ over her. It was like she would never have a chance at love. She couldnt BELIVE she almost let herself go to bed with him. UGH! As soon as he heard my gasp and tried to cover up what he was doing, "Its not what it looks like!" he started but the woman in his arms looked up at him and backed away "it isnt" her voice sounded hoarse and sad. She sounded confused. He looked at me from to the woman with a pleading eyes. Then a sudden smell hit her nose it smelled of death and rotting flesh. Kimmy tried not to breath in the discusting smell because she was starting to gag."NO kikyo thats not what I meant. What I mean is that she was sad before and I left. I diddnt ditch you for anyone I was honestly worried." he said kimmy noticed there was something off about him. Since she was a wolf demon and this was somethiing she knew very well. So kimmy relaxed some. Knowing that he had feelings for her...or else she hope he did.

"So whoes going to be the unmated person to retreave your kagome?" the woman named kikyo said. Not really wanting to know the anwer but more of wanting to say something while everyone was in deep thought. She said this to koga, it confused Kimmy what happened to his mate? What did she mean by retreave her? Before she could ask anything Koga answered, "I was thinking about that and the only one I can think of is...you kimmy" this shocked kimmy. She diddnt know what to say but if Koga wanted her to do it she would. She still had slight feelings for him but the more she relized he was no longer in love with him the more out of love she fell, and the more feelings she felt for inuyahsa. Which she diddnt like one bit. He was a half demon, dirty blood and she was pure. "So Kimmy will you?" Koga asked again. Without hessitation she answered "Anything for you!" the deperation in her voice to be loved made her wince. "Good you will be leaveing as soon as possible." he said strickly bissinuse like. "Umm one question...where am I going?" she asked truly wondering where this adventure would take her.

"To get my mate from the netherWorld, or the world of the dead. I NEED you to bring her back as SOON as possible. So please go get ready." he said in a strained voice. She could tell he was hurting and she would so anything to make her once love happy even if it ment bringing his human mate back from the world of the dead. "FINE i'll go but its not MY fault you mated with a damn HUMAN you should have been ready to loose her. Shes so damn weak nothing can keep her out of danger, after I bring her back shes just gonna go get her self killed AND YOU KN-" she was cut off by a claw at her throat. Kogas eyes glowed a bright demon like blue that scared kimmy. "do NOT try to talk about the woman I love when her life is in danger, she is my love my everything without her in the world I feel useless. Like nothing in the world can make me happy! If I dont get her back I will most likely kill myself to be with her. I dont want to breath if shes not breathing right here next to me. She is the night to my day, shes my heart my everything. Now BRING HER BACK!" he said releasing her. She droped to the ground barly able to breath. She couldnt believe a human pulled all of those feelings from Koga. That was the most beautiful thing she had heard in her life. And she knew she could never come between it the only thing that she could do was help him. 

"All this over a little wrech HA thank god my inuyasha was never TRULY interested in her. Shes more of a demon lover haha. She DESERVES to die!" Kikyp said making Kimmy gasp and Kogas blue orbs glow brighter. "KIKYO, that was uncalled for. Kagome is just as important as you in my eyes. So I would APRICIATE it if you diddnt talk about her like shes not important because to me she obviously is. He was looking into Kimmys eyes, his beautiful golden orbs bored into hers and she felt as if there was a string connecting there bodies she had to dig her feet into the ground so she diddnt run to him and hug him with all the strenghth she could. The strange feelings she had were almost to much to bear. "What will I need" she almost whispered out. "THAT is a good question. Kikyo would you mind telling us the answer? Koga asked kikyo. "nothing once you go there just remember that you have only 1 day and 1 night before you are stuck there for all eternity. I wasnt because the woman the retreaved me was a VERY skilled preistess more so then me. And she wont help me again. EXPECIALY if it means that she would have to help _kagome_." she said the last word as a sneer. Kogas eyes slightly glowed. "well then lets get going!" I said not wanting to wait...i would change my mind if I waited.

**Kagomes POV! Dun Dun DUNNNNN**

Kagome let out silent screams as she fell further into the darkness, she faitly heard the howling of her mate. No matter how hard she tried she couldnt make a noise. Not until the hit the hard but soft ground (or what seemed like ground) below. She put her hand on the thing below her to feel fur, she looked up to see a white sky when she looked to see what she landed on she squeeled. It was a demon! A sleeping demon but none the less. A DEMON. She was trying to see how to get down but the problem about this was she was in the SKY and the way down way a long ways away. But she thought this is just a DREAM so I wont feel anything! She diddnt know her assumption was right or not before she jumped. The rush of the air around her was an amazning and she diddnt start screaming until she relized what she just did. It was a very high jump and if she was wrong it was going to most likely kill her. She screamed for dear life. And her screams were answered, a bird made up of only bones swooped down and caught her before she splated onto the white ground below. The bird wings flaped and somehow caught air. Kagome remembered this place from somewhere but she couldnt put her finger on it. She was in deep thought when she saw a HUGE bone carcus and remembered exactly where she was INUTAISHO! She thought to herself. This was inuyahsa and sesshomaru father! But wait that ment she was in the world of the dead she thought to herself extreamly confused this made no since. If she was dead wasnt she supposed to go to the human world of the dead.

She couldnt be dead could she? She just got her Koga. The thought of loosing her mate made tears form in her eyes. Before she could think anymore of her mate the bone bird droped her. She screamed out in terror only to land on a solf pillowy plane. She lifted her head and she landed on a bed. A REAL bed. She looked more around and noticed her surroundings. She couldnt recognize anything but the bed underneither was to much for her to bear, she was so tired and she just layed her head down and fell into a deep slumber. This time hoping to awake next to her mate.

When she awoke however it was NOT her mate but instead it was bankotsu from the band of seven! "What are YOU doing here!" she said to him she was aware that he was a human and therefore WENT TO the HUMAN world of the dead. Could she be in some weird part of it WHERE WAS SHE! "Hey your in MY bed so I think im gonna be the one asking the questions" he said with a smirk on his face. She just relized he was laying on top of her. She quickly pushed him off to sit up, only to be pushed back on her back. "NO get OFF I have a MATE!" she screamed at him and he went flying. Kagome diddnt relize she had that much strenght but apparently she did. " Who would wanna mate with YOU?" he muttered under his breath. Kagomes eyebrow twitched in anger. She stayed quiet letting that one comment slide. She needed to know what was going on.

"So where am I, why am I here, why are YOU here, how do I LEAVE?" she asked all these questions at once. The look on bankotsus face was on of pure ammusiment. "hold up woman, one at a time. First your in the demon nether world. Why your here I have no clue its most likely because a preistess sent you here instead of your final resting place. Why IM here is cause I was brought back again after that half demon of yours killed me, but this time it diddnt last as long. A preistess by the name of kikyo sent me to this place so no evil witch could bring be back again. And as to your last question I've been wondering that for about 12 years. Theres only one that ive seen leave and that was the very same preistess that sent me here." He said answering all her questions at once. She sucked air at the thought of kikyo being back into the world of the living. Her heard pounded, if she brought HIM here who brought me? She asked herself. The question itself scared her to death. All of it did, she diddnt want to be here she just wanted to be with her mate to make love to him, she loved ihm more then air itself and now she diddnt know how long it would be before she saw his beautiful sea colored eyes, tears started to over flow onto the white bed as she started to cry. Soft at first the hard sobs erupted through her body.

**Bankotsus POV WHOA wasnt expecting THAT huh!**

Ever since he fell into oblivoun to this hell he was alone. He fended off demons already dead that were serching for vengence of the one that killed them, but for them Bankotsu was the closest thing to it. He fended them off for 6 years before he saw another face and the face he saw wasnt one that gave him happiness. The WRECH that sent him here was down in this world for 4 years and this was hell in hell. She reminded him of a poem the little children used to learn in his village...before he slaughtered them. Good does not always equal to good. Bad does not always equal to bad. This confused him when he was a child but he now understood it. She wasnt good yet that was what she standed for. She seeked vingince on the one that sent her to the hell and vingince was what she was going to get.

After 4 years of being together anouther strange woman came kikyo breathed out "Kaede" she woman smiled and took her away, he hadnt seen her since and he belived that she got away from this place and succeded on getting to the world of the living. Its been 2 years since that happened and Bankotsu hadnt seen anything else until today.

A bone bird demon cried out as a new demon (or what he thought was one) entered this world. Bankotsu soon heard the scream of a woman, he sat up quickly eyebrows up in suprise. A NEW WOMAN TO KEEP HIM COMPANY! He thought to himself. The thought of a woman with him made him hardish with anticipation. After a few moments the scream surfaceed again but this time right above him. He quickly got off the bed so the bone bird could drop her on the bed. She screamed again when it droped her but only to be stoped when she hit the bed. She diddnt move for a moment but bankotsu dare not move. She softly lifted her head and to his suprise he KNEW this human it was KAGOME! She filled out more and she was as beautiful as ever. Her pink pouty lips teased him. Her raven black hair swirled around her face and stuck to certain places from sweat. Her chocolate brown eyes looked tired. Before she could get up she colapsed onto his bed and stayed there for quiet sometime.

When she DID awake she was surprised by Bankotsu being on the bed as well. She reconized him instantly and spoke in a hostile tone "What are YOU doing here!" her tone made him want to growl she was trying to be dominant and she was failing at it. She could never be over bearing she saw how she was with her half demon nothing mattered to him but getting her in bed (sex) "Hey your in MY bed so I think im gonna be the one asking the questions" he said cockily he knew he was being a dick but he wanted to get her mad. He diddnt know why but the feeling of anger made him horny as all hell.

She seemed to notice I was hovering over her and she pushed up against me. he moved at first letting her sit up but not for long because just as fast as he was sitting up he had her on her back again. "NO get OFF I have a MATE!" she screamed at him and with the power of the word mate he flew back. He was in shock that she was mated to a demon. Who ever he was must have been strong because their mate bondage was stronger then ever. " Who would wanna mate with YOU?" he said thinking out loud. Kagome must have heard because he eyebrow twitched in anger. Before he could apologize she bombarded him with questions. "So where am I, why am I here, why are YOU here, how do I LEAVE?" she said it in a frantic voice and he answered all he knew. But when he mentioned the name Kikyo she stifened. So she knew this woman. Poor her he thought to himself. After he finished Kagome stayed quiet. Then tears started to fall onto the bed, quickly after a storm of sobs came from Kagome. This made Bankotsus heart ping. He leaned forward and held her. There was only friendship In this hug but holding a woman was good for bankotsu he missed it so much. Kagome fell asleep like this. In bankotsus arms ans he couldnt bring himself to moving her. So he slept in that akward position. And when he awoke he awoke to the bone birds screech. Another demon was entering this hell. Or was it?

**DUN DUN DUNNN OH NO ITS A CLIFFY!**

**Khaos: so have you guessed how old I was yet?**

**Inuyasha: they wont be able to do it**

***SPOILER ALERT ***

**Koga: Kimmy left already I hope she succedes and brings me back my beautiful Kagome *SPOILER ALERT ***

**Inuyasha: I hope she returns all together. I want to get to know her more.**

**Khaos: hmm 3 cough cough 3 **

**Inuyasha: SHUT UP!**

**Khaos: make me! Anywho remember to review because all your reveiws make me HAPPY. And they give me a reason to write. So I would like at least 20 reviews thats only 7 more. So thats my goal and this lovely story has has 639 hits. After 4 days of being up! So review if you love review if you hate either way REVIEW! Goodnight my fans**

**Koga and inuyasha mutter goodnight and reveiw**


	7. AHHHHH

**Sorry my fans I havent wrote yet, I have 898 words and im just stuck I have a bad case of writers block and I think I might be coming down with some type of sickness. So help me get outa my funk, love you guys-khaos**

**P.S hayley havoc:) love you bff**


	8. Despair Consumes us all

**Khaos:OMFFF IM SO SORRY FREAKIN IM SO STUPID!**

**Age Quest!**

**Crazyaminelover44-nope sorry haha good guess though**

**animenerd64- nope thats wrong to sorry :)**

**ninjawoman66- getting closer haha :D**

**demonsrulehumansdrool33- haha nope I sorry **

**Lil-wolf-gurrl- haha nope :P**

**animelover999- sorry nope haha**

**Khoas: None right yet IM SO SORRY I LOST TRACK OF TIME PLZ STILL READ **

_**Angel-Dust- YES I don't worry I have no reason not to finish the story THANKS for your support**_

_**previous chapter**_

_**Bankotsu POV**_

Then tears started to fall onto the bed, quickly after a storm of sobs came from Kagome. This made Bankotsu's heart ping. He leaned forward and held her. There was only friendship In this hug but holding a woman was good for bankotsu he missed it so much. Kagome fell asleep like this. In bankotsu's arms ans he couldn't bring himself to moving her. So he slept in that awkward position. And when he awoke he awoke to the bone birds screech. Another demon was entering this hell. Or was it?

**Kimmy's POV**

After she went and did what she needed to do to be ready to go on her spiritual quest she went to koga's den so she could retrieve his mate. No matter what pain it brought her she had decided that she had to do this not for her but for koga. As she ran in the wind for what could be her last time, the smell of death filled her nostrils once again. The image of the beautiful paled face woman in inuyashas arms flashed in her head. The anger that filled her confused her at the same time. She shouldn't be mad that that...that...BITCH was touching inuyahsa it wasn't as if she felt any feelings towards him because she didn't. The more she fought with herself in her head the more she knew it was a lost cause. She must have had SOME sort of feelings for him or else she wouldn't have cared. As she approached she put Inuyasha on the back burner as she walked into the den. Inuyasha was standing in the corner and she soon understood why. The smell of death was the very essence of the room, every inch smelled of it. Kikyo sat on the bed along side Kagome, who looked in deep slumber. She looked as if she was at peace but then again everything was all wrong.

"So how are we gonna do this?" She asked, the thoughts were like trains moving next to each other. Sooner or later they would collide and crash. For once everyone stayed quiet. Besides the priestess of death. "Well just lay down and let me deal with everything. Don't worry it wont hurt. Just fall into the darkness and remember I'm always in your mind I see everything you see, remember that." Kikyo said. A chill ran up her spin. Thats creepy who says that? Kimmy thought to her self. "Yea whatever lets get this over with already." She said in a pissed off voice. She just wanted to get in there grab Kagome and go out. NO funny business. Kimmy layed on the bed next to Kagome with a slight feeling of death next to her. The priestess of death put her hand on kimmy's forehead and told her to sleep. Kimmy closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep and it wasn't long before she began to fall.

The darkness was nearly unbearable. She felt as if there was only death at the end of the tunnel. She screamed but nothing seemed to come out. She tried again and again but still no luck, she fell fro what seemed like eternity when she came to a halt. Instead of seeing Kagome she saw more darkness. Then she lifted her head only to be blinded by white. She looked up and noticed her surroundings. Or more like lack of surroundings. She was in oblivion and before she could look ever farther she was picked up by a bird. But this bird was lacking on the skin and flesh department. She screamed again then remembered that she was a demon. So started to fight only to be dropped in a somewhat deserted place. To her own surprised she was dropped on the most comfortable bed she had ever been on in her life. Before she could say anything someone else said the words "Ohmygosh! Kimmy is that you?" the voice was familiar and made Kimmy cringe. She turned her head and looked the direction of the voice. "Kagome! Thank GOD everyones so worried about you. And Kikyo put you here by the way. Shes a little pissed off about everything maybe you can make it up to her." the look on Kagomes face was one of detest and terror, she didn't like the look that happened when she brought up kikyo.

_**Kagomes POV**_

Kimmy just landed there. On the bed next to Kagome and Bankotsu the only thing Kimmy could say was "Ohmygosh! Kimmy is that you?" the look on kimmy's face wasn't one of happiness it was one where it looked as if she never landed there or found her. Kagome wanted her koga and Kimmy could have taken him. "Kagome! Thank GOD everyones so worried about you. And Kikyo put you here by the way. Shes a little pissed off about everything maybe you can make it up to her." Kimmy said with sarcasm covering her words. She was being mean and it was reasonable. When Kimmy heard the name Kikyo she immediately went still she was mad and disgusted all at the same time. All she wanted right now was to be with her mate. It made her realize how much she missed him and the lost tears started to threaten to spill out of her eyes. She pushed them back knowing her crying wouldn't do anything. "Ahhh so kikyo showed up...Hows koga?" Kimmy asked she was trying to cover up everything that was playing in her mind. "Yea she showed up and took back Inuyasha. Anywho lets get you outa here and back to your man." Kimmy said with sort of sadness when she talked about Inuyasha. There was a distant feeling coming off of her that felt as if she was falling in love with him.

"So how do we get outa here exactly?" Kagome asked she was eager to see her mate when she remembered Bankotsu at her side. "I'm sorry I need to be with my mate. I miss him so." She said, she could hear the desperation in her own voice. She really hoped that Bankotsu would understand "Oh yea I already knew that, you have to do whats right and you need to be with your mate so just go."Bankotsu said sadness going through his voice. The way he was acting was hurting kagome, she didn't like it. He was acting as of she was stopping on his heart and she wasn't. She was going home to be with her mate...whom she loved with all her heart and nothing could change that. She knew that and when she sees him again she was going to talk to him about a marriage. Thats what she wanted more then anything.

**VERY NAUGHTY LEMON **

Suddenly she had a feeling of lust come over her. She wanted everyone in the room even Kimmy. And from the look on kimmy's face she felt the same way. Suddenly Bankotsu was there in front of her his mouth on hers his tongue exploring her mouth as if it were a cave. He Probed her mouth when soon he stopped and Kimmy was there instead. She was more forceful then Bankotsu and was trying to force dominance. Bankotsu just watched pulling his cock out of his paints and starting to stroke it softly. He stopped and decided to join the tongue session. Now all three tongues were together playing with each other. The tastes emerged when finally it was to much for kagome "I want it now" she moaned quietly. Kimmy was the first to do anything. She flipped Kimmy on her back and pulled down her white little thong she had on under her skirt. She then pushed her shirt up to her stomach and began to lick her core tasting everything at once. Kagome moaned out in pleasure before her mouth was full with Bankotsu's member it was so big that kagome choked while sucking. When Kimmy started to more intense Kimmy started to moan harder making the vibrations on Bankotsu's dick to much for him to handle. He groaned out " FUCK yea girls" and spilled his juices into Kagome mouth, she swallowed all that she could a little bit dribbled down the sides of her mouth. Before she could say anything Kimmy came up and licked the excess cum off of her mouth. "mmm you taste yummy." she purred at bankotsu. He looked at her with hunger and was on top of Kimmy with lightning speed. Kagome noticed that she wasn't wearing any underwear which granted Bankotsu easy excess. Soon he sheathed himself inside her and pounded in her. Going harder when she cried out. Kagome was fingering herself at this sight 'Oh how I would love to join in'. As if Bankotsu read her mind he quickly pulled out of Kimmy and swiftly sheathed himself into kagome and started to pound her harder then he pounded Kimmy. Kagome cried out at the rapid strokes. She didn't want it to stop when suddenly she realized what she was doing. "STOP I DONT LOVE YOU I LOVE KOGA!"Bankotsu flew back as the priestess energy pushed him away.

**END OF NAUGHTY LEMON!**

Kagomes thoughts went to her all at once. She knew what she just did and now she felt horrible. She just cheated on koga! He would never forgive her!.

**Kogas POV**

This was killing him. He wanted his kagome and this is how he'll get her. Koga was staring at Kimmy oblivious body. She was 'sleeping' next to his mate and he was pained when he looked at kagome. She was getting paler by the second and he wanted her more then anything in the world. Now that he thought about it he really wanted to fuck and he was horny as anything else in the world. Then he got a smell of rotting flesh in the room when he looked for the reason he knew before he saw her face. "Ki...kikyo" was all he needed to say and then he was on her faster then anything. He was kissing her and she was kissing him back. "Oh don't think about a party without ME." A voice said behind them.

**SHORT NAUGHTY LEMON!**

Inuyasha was behind them and quickly joined in. He didn't take his time with kikyo he went straight to the first open hole which was togas. He diddle even lube it up he just shoved his huge cock in togas hole making his scream.

**END OF SHORT NAUGHTY LEMON**

The pain woke him up from his trance, "WHAT THE FUCK MUTT GET OUT OF MY ASS HOLE!" he screamed at inuyasha. But he didn't have to, he was already quickly retreating on his own. Koga ass hurt but all that he could think about was that he just cheated on his mate. He sinned in the greatest way and now he didn't know what else to do. All he WANTED to do was die for what he just preformed. Koga ran away, he ran as fast as he could run to the nearest mountain cliff. And when he got there. He jumped the wind painful his last thought was "I'm sorry Kagome". And he didn't catch himself when he hit the bottom he wanted to die and so he did.

**KIKYOS POV**

My plan WORKED. Koga is dead and when kagome comes back she will know what it feels like to be without ones lover. HA HA HA HA this was TO easy all I had to do was use love pheromone and everything would work out perfectly! Kikyo looked at Inuyasha who looked desperate for this all to be a dream. Suddenly he broke out of his trance and looked straight at kikyo. "YOU did this didn't you! You just had to get more pay back on kagome and this is how you got it. Her mate is DEAD and isn't coming back. I just cant be with you. Your not the same whatever that witch brought back you aren't the woman I fell in love with. Bring back Kagome and Kimmy NOW!" he yelled the last word scaring Kikyo. 'how could he say such things didn't he love me' "Fine my love I will but just for you" she said as she walked back to the bed where the two sleepless girls lay. "AWAKEN!" she screamed and with a swish of light the girls sat up. 'hehe the look on Kagomes face means that they were effected my the pheromones as well, how interesting', "Wheres Koga?" she asked looking around. "Kagome...Kogas, dead, he killed himself not 5 minutes ago. I'm so sorry kagome" Inuyasha explained to her. The look on Kagomes face made it all so worth it. 'HA the wrench would die of a broken heart!' Instead of bursting into tears she went for Kikyos throat. "DIE YOU DEMON!" She screamed.

**Khaos:OK you can shoot me all you want I know I spaced out on publishing it but my school sucks and I had volleyball but ill try to make it faster I promise. **

**Kimmy: what did I miss?**

**Kagome:I WANT KOGA BACK!**

**Khaos: Oh and bout that. SORRY!**

**Kimmy: wheres inuyasha?**

**Khaos: good question**

**Kagome: *cries for her dead mate***

**Kimmy: review for all that still reads. HEY maybe you'll like it. WHO KNOWS but tell me how to make it better. And the age hunt is still on, next chapter I'm just gonna tell you guys so hurry and review.**


	9. Chapter 9problemsnot a chapter i need s

Hey guys I'm having a hard time writing...the reason for that is because I have a lot going on in my life. Right now I'm in high school and well...its sucking for me. I used to be a drug addict...and I just quit a couple of weeks ago and its hitting me hard and I'm a little young to have those problems. Also I am EXTREMELY self concious I've always thought of myself as ugly when others call me pretty. Also this week has been incredibley hard because a couple of boys have been calling me ugly and such. So if I take a while to update plzzzzzzz dont give up on me. This is my get away and all those reveiws give me like a reason to keep writing so plz help me out give me advice about everything.

Sencirly- Khaos or Kimmy(my real name)


End file.
